


Size Matters

by TakatoTheDreamer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Masterbation (Kind of), Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis Measuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakatoTheDreamer/pseuds/TakatoTheDreamer
Summary: Tai, who is secretly in love with Izzy, overhears him talking about how he needs 19 inches, which leaves the soccer star feeling pretty inadequate...





	Size Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Spacing out, posting my stories once a day, I still feel like I'm flooding the site! XD. Oh well. This is a newer trade. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I cut out an inside joke between me and the trader, that's why Tai is suddenly looking from a different angle.
> 
> Please don't read if you are under 18.

Tai walked through the hallway, on his way to Izzy's dorm. The white brick walls were covered with posters for events. Tai couldn't help but smile as he passed a poster that said, “Come see Soccer champion Tai Kamiya!” But he kept walking.

Tai and Izzy usually hung out in the afternoons, except on Thursdays, because Tai had soccer practice. But today, practice had been canceled. He tried to call his friend to make plans, but the phone was busy. So, he decided to surprise him.

As he walked up to his door, Tai noticed Izzy had left the door slightly ajar. Tai stared at it, wondering what he should do.

The truth was, Tai had feelings for his best friend. He had no clue if Izzy was gay... or... straight for that matter. It sometimes was hard to imagine him having a sexual side at all, unless technology made sex with a computer possible someday. Tai knew it was horrible, but he couldn't help wondering if by opening the door, he might 'accidentally' walk in on his friend, naked. On one hand, Tai thought, Izzy might make SURE his door was locked before getting undressed, but then again, he must have thought it was locked. Tai swallowed hard, stepped closer to the door, and looked back to the crack, but this time, looking from a different angle, he could see Izzy sitting at his desk.

Tai sighed, even though he knew it was for the best that he wasn't seeing Izzy naked, and started to knock, but before he made contact, he hears a voice from the room, other than Izzy's.

"So, any luck finding Mrs. Right yet?" The voiced asked, curiously.

'Is that Willis?' Tai thought to himself. He looked closer at the desk, and saw the phone was sitting next to Izzy, and it looked like a Skype call.

Once again, Tai was debating internally about what to do. He didn't want to eavesdrop, but, he was curious as to what the reply would be.

"Well...actually, it's... more like Mr. Right." Izzy spoke, nervously. “I wasn't quite sure for the longest of times, but now I know... I'm definitely gay."

"Oh yeah?” Willis asked, curiously. “Does the rest of the team know?"

"Nah. I doubt any of them would care but, no reason to tell them until I'm in a relationship. And no, no signs of him yet, with all my work I hardly have time to look!"

Tai's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he is hearing!! Izzy... gay?

Tai's mind wandered...

He could see himself, Izzy, and most of their friends in a church. A beautiful building, with red carpet, and amazing stained-glass windows.

"Is everyone here?" Izzy asked, as they looked around.

Joe sighed. "It looks like everyone except Cody- no wait, here he comes!"

Cody ran in, bowing as he did so. "Sorry I'm late!! I had a family emergency. I brought everyone some Hanuta to make up for it!"

Davis smirked. "You never change."

Cody shot an angry glance over to him. "That I put family first??"

Davis threw his hands up. "No, no!! I meant, the bowing on your way in, and the gifts for being late."

"Oh..." Cody said, sighing in relief. "Sorry about that."

"Anyway..." Matt said. "Are you guys ready to get married?"

Tai looked deeply into Izzy's eyes. He loved him so much. "Absolutely! Looking forward to today, and even more looking forward to tonight!"

Izzy looked confused. "What's tonight?"

Tai smirked, leaned forward, and whispered in Izzy's ear.

"That's not nearly long enough!" Tai was brought back to reality by Izzy's voice.

"It's gotta be 19 inches! 12 inches won’t do! Talk to you later!"

Tai stood in the hall dumbfounded. A 19 inch penis?? ... Was that.... possible?

Izzy started to turn around. Tai decided he needed time to process this information before he faced Izzy, and ran back to his room.

XxXxXxX

Tai sighed. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. But he had to know.

Tai was really embarrassed, for someone who was alone in his bathroom, a small white room with a small shower, a toilet, a sink, and a mirror. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he finally got the courage, and yanked down his pants, allowing his dick to flop out.

Tai wrapped his hand around it, and slid his fist up and down the shaft.

“Mmmm...” Tai moaned, as his mind drifted to Izzy... back to when he thought he was going to see him naked when his door was cracked.

Tai, ignoring the fact that he was already fully hard, began to stroke faster, as he wondered what Izzy looked like naked. He had already seen him shirtless from when they had gone swimming. Tai thought about Izzy's sexy nipples, as he wondered what had been hidden in his trunks.

Suddenly, Tai was pulled back to reality as he felt something wet on his hand. Pre-cum.

'Shit...' Tai thought to himself. 'I didn't mean to go that far!'

Tai quickly washed his hand off, and then grabbed the measuring tape. As he unrolled it, he frowned.

“Only 7 inches....”

Tai stood there for a minute debating with himself what to do. His mind wanted to go process this, but his dick wanted him to finish what he had started.

Ultimately, his brain won, for once. He needed to process what he had learned about Izzy.

What he needed was advice.

XxXxXxXxX

“What did you want to talk about, Tai?” Davis asked, curiously.

Tai had asked Davis to meet him in his dorm. He was lucky enough not to have a roommate. Tai sat on one bed, and Davis on the other. There was a soccer poster on one wall, and a Knife Of Day poster on another.

Some people might have been surprised by Tai choosing Davis for advice, but, besides Izzy, Davis was his best friend.

“Well, I'm kind of embarrassed...” Tai said, looking away.

Davis just smiled. “Don't be! You can talk to me about anything.”

Tai nodded. “Well, I have a crush on someone... someone I didn't think I had a chance with anyway... but today I found out something that makes it... a lot more likely we could be together...”

“That's great!” Davis said, interrupting, jumping up from the bed.

“...But then I heard something else... I don't meet one of their... requirements...”

“Oh...” Davis said, sitting back down.

Everyone thought of Davis as not being the brightest, but today he was picking up on a lot of things. He noticed Tai kept saying someone and not her. He also used the word requirement, which isn't a word people use in regular conversations, unless their name is Izzy. So he put two and two together, but he decided to keep it to himself.

“Tai, I think you should just go for it!” Davis said, with enthusiasm.

“Yeah but...”

“Tai...” Davis said, leaning forward, putting a hand on Tai's shoulder. “I'm dating Ken Ichijouji. He may not be the genius he once was because of the dark spore, but he's way more intelligent than me. He's WAY out of my league! But, he loves me.”

Tai smiled a little. Davis did have a point. But still.

“What if he rejects me? I don't want to lose the friendship we have.”

Davis decided to have fun with his friend. He faked a blush.

“Don't worry senpai... we'll always be friends. I can't say I've never thought about it...”

“Davis!! It's not you!!” Tai said, freaking out.

Davis burst into laughter. “I know! Haha! It was just so fun!”

Tai crossed his arms and scowled.

“Seriously, Tai, just tell him how you feel.”

Tai didn't even notice the use of the word 'him'.

Davis' confidence made Tai feel more confident. He clinched his fist with determination.

“You're right Davis! Thanks!!” Tai said, running out of the dorm room, leaving Davis by himself.

XxXxXxXxX

Tai reached the computer lab. He stood outside the door, staring at the teal colored walls. As he struggled to find his courage, he heard Izzy's voice from inside.

“Oh yeah, it has to be 19 inches. A smaller one just doesn't fill it in enough.”

Tai clinched his fist. Was Izzy really that obsessed with size, that he's even talking to his computer friends about it??

With a huff, Tai walked through the door. He could see Izzy's friends, Kenta Kitagawa, Tenya Iida, and a few others he didn't know sitting around computers. Part of him knew he should calm down, but he couldn't stop himself. He was too upset.

“Izzy!” Tai said, trying to sound calm, but obviously upset. “All I keep hearing is how anything less than 19 inches is not good enough for you, but just give it a chance! I've had a crush on you for the longest of times and my cock is only 7 inches, and I know you're used to better...but if you would give me a chance, I'm sure I could be a good boyfriend, and I could satisfy you with what I have, I know I could.”

Izzy stared. His friends stared at Tai, then back at Izzy, then back at Tai.

Suddenly, Tai's courage faded again, and he realized that might not have been the greatest place to admit his feelings.

“...Th... That... That's all...” Tai stuttered, as he walked out the door, leaving Izzy standing dumbfounded, face red, and being stared at by his friends.

“So...” Kenta said with a smirk. “Is that why you said you hated the female end of USB ports?”

Izzy facepalmed. He had never been so embarrassed in his life.

XxXxXxX

“OPEN UP TAI!!”

Tai jumped off his bed, as he heard Izzy pound on his door. He swallowed. He hoped this wasn't the end of their friendship. Finally, Tai opened the door.

There stood Izzy, face red with anger. Tai didn't think he'd ever seen him so angry.

“So...” Izzy said loudly. “Would you like to let me in, or should I let all YOUR friends on this floor hear?”

Tai quickly moved aside and let Izzy come in.

“WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING, TAI?!” Izzy yelled. He was livid. “I WASN'T OUT YET TO THEM! I WASN'T PLANNING ON BEING! NOW THEY THINK I'M SOME KIND OF A SIZE QUEEN!! WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THAT IDEA?!”

Tai exhaled. “I overheard you talking to Willis. You said that you were gay. I got distracted thinking about … and... I... ummm...”

“Spit it out Tai!” Izzy said, still sounding angry.

Tai sighed as he continued. “When I paid attention again, you said it couldn't be less than 19 inches.”

“Ugh!” Izzy grunted. “Eavesdropping aside, in the time you weren't paying attention, we had moved on in topics! I was talking about a 19 inch module for my server! I have a 19 inch server rack so it has to be 19 inches! Smaller than that doesn't work! And- … People don't have 19 inch dicks, that would be painful!”

Tai mentally smacked himself. He couldn't believe he had made such a stupid mistake. He should have just talked to him. Now he had screwed everything up. He embarrassed his best friend. And now...

Somehow, Tai mustered a little more courage.

“I'm sorry for all the misunderstandings, Izzy. I really am.”

Tai could see Izzy's face soften a little, but just a little.

“So um... about the boyfriend thing...”

Izzy just stared at him coldly.

“You have every reason to be upset with me right now.” Tai continued. “But in general, we're best friends. I couldn't imagine anyone making me happier than you do.”

Izzy thought about it for a minute. After a few moments, Tai saw Izzy smirk a little.

“Well, we'll have to see if you can satisfy me. Show me.”

Tai blinked. “Huh?? Show you what??”

“That dick of yours, that you think you can satisfy me with. If you think it's that central to a potential relationship, shouldn't I get to have a look at it before making a decision? Show me!”

Tai was blushing a new shade of red, but he did what he was asked, and dropped his pants.

Izzy quickly got down on his hands and knees. He was eye level with Tai's dick. He leaned a little closer.

Tai flinched as he felt Izzy's breath reach his shaft. He had been dreaming of Izzy being in this position for so long. He was starting to get hard just thinking about it. Not to mention he the fact that he never relieved himself after the bathroom incident earlier.

Tai was pulled from his thoughts as Izzy touched his cut shaft with two fingers.

Tai tried his best to keep his composure as Izzy trailed his fingers up to the tip, and then back down... and then up again... and then back down. Then he took his other hand and fondled his balls.

Izzy looked up at Tai with a smirk. “Gotta make sure you don't have any growths.”

'Sure, that's why you are fondling my nuts.' Tai thought to himself, but didn't say anything. He was having the hardest time. He needed release so bad.

Suddenly, he was pulled out of his thoughts once again, as he felt a tongue on his shaft. This time, Tai did jump back in surprise.

“What-what are you...?”

Izzy just shrugged. “I gotta taste the merchandise. Make sure it's good enough for me. Since I'm such a queen about things.”

Tai stepped forward again, and Izzy continued to lick his shaft. Once he made his way up to the tip, he swirled his tongue around it, causing a moan from Tai.

Without warning, Izzy took Tai's tip in his mouth, sucking and licking, as he kept 'examining' Tai's balls.

Tai clenched his fists. He wasn't going to last long. Izzy was giving him a blowjob!! And he had already been on the edge earlier... Tai knew that just a few more seconds and-

“Well then....” Izzy said, stopping his work suddenly, and stood up. “It might be adequate. I'll risk it. Pick me up Friday night at 8.”

Before he could say a word, Izzy was gone.

Tai couldn't process what just happened. But he was going on a date with Izzy?

….

Suddenly he looked down at his erection, still throbbing, and covered in Izzy's saliva.

“Fuck it!” Tai said, jumping on his bed, grabbing his dick, and stroking it. “I'll process it later!”

The End


End file.
